Katherine Lyfoung and the World of Wizards and Witches
by Shoua Pa
Summary: In 2028, Katherine Lyfoung, a Hmong British nine year old girl, becomes very sick. Through the advocacy of Hermione, she enters Hogwarts as a first year when she turns 11. During her schooling and time with her grandmother, she discovers her identity as a witch and shaman. With the help of her Hogwarts professors, new friends, family and ancestral spirits, she navigates multipl wld
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Tears of the Mother Crane

Over millions of years ago, all beings co-existed. In the lands of red and green rivers, farmers in wooden houses with silver necklaces worked the land. Rice paddy layers of terrain filled the mountain sides of present-day Ghizhou. The Zang, known as a type of dragon, with colorful shining scales would rise above the river. Their long bodies curl as their wings fly above to the sky. If a human was faced with a Zang, they would see their sharp fangs and become immediately a Zang's dinner. Dragons in these lands help provide the earth with water. When thunder would sound, farmers would run to their shelter. The snakes, boars, birds and all sorts of animals scurry to safety. The Zang would fly across the lands near the river, lakes, and ocean. Wherever they flew, drops of rain followed.

On such a rainy night where Zang danced in the skies, a man with red robes walks slowly in a Hmong village. His thick black eyebrows become lighter than his black-covered eyes. It was as if walked for death. He stops in front of the first home, hearing a mother try to hush her child. Lightning strikes the trees nearby. He opens the door and the mother yells, "who are you?" His eyes filled with darkness mercilessly takes the lives of her and her daughter. Neighbors whom heard her scream and rush over, but the mysterious man had disappeared.

The villagers weep and sends a teenage boy to the next village to find her husband, Shee Yee. He was performing shamanic healing rituals as instructed by the Heavens. He was sent by the heavens to train more humans and heal their sicknesses. He married a human wife and had a child recently. Upon hearing the sad news, he returns to his family's bodies and cries. The Village Elder appoints all Qeej (Keng) musicians to prepare to send the souls of the fallen back to the spirit world, where all beings come from. Shee Yee, in anger, searches for the mysterious man after the funeral of his infant daughter and wife.

As he ventures out with his crossbow and arrow, he had passed all lands where the Yao, Han, Thai, Lao, and Mongols resided. He reaches a land of glistening water and lily pads. The grass is greener than all that he has seen. As he feels hungry, he finds a crane's nest nearby. He takes some eggs and attempts to crack one open. A dead baby chick body lays still as he unravels it. Then, a white crane with red feathers around her dark eyes swarms over with glittering water particles. Shee Yee drops the eggs and run for cover behind nearby trees and bushes.

The crane weeps, while Shee Yee watches cautiously from a distant. He grabs his arrow, preparing his bow to shoot her. She moves her beaks on her still chick. Tears keep falling. In a few moments, before Shee Yee prepares to press on the bow, she gives her deceased child a drop of yoke from another egg. The chick moves and chirps at it's mother. Shee Yee's eyes open wide and he plots to take some of the eggs to bring his child and wife back. As soon as the mother flies out of the nest to find some food for her chick, he runs to the nest and snatches all the eggs. He swiftly returns to the graveyard of his child and wife.

He attempts the same methods to revive his child and wife, but the Heavens appear and stops him. They take him back to ancestral spirit realm. He asks the Heavenly beings to allow him to stay, love his family again, and create more shamans from the humans. The Heavens tell him that his actions are forbidden. He stole from the Crane Spirit. It appears beside the Heavenly beings and huddles on its' eggs. Shee Yee makes a vow to the Heavens and all beings of the Eastern world that he will continue to become the keeper of Shamanistic abilities. The only humans who can become shamans will be those with a generous heart, but they will experience great sickness to prevent them from hurting humans who they serve.

May 1, 2028

As darkness fills the skies of London, Cua Lyfoung caresses nine year old Katherine's short black hair. Katherine's hair shines like black threads. She looks down to her granddaughter's bright brown eyes that were white only hours ago. She said: "My child, I know you will get better." Katherine looks blankly at the bright lights and the white covered ceiling, laying on a soft hospital bed. Then, she turns to her grandmother and replies with "Pu, where is mommy?"

A couple floors away, Hermione Grainger walks into the hospital, speaking to Mr. Robert Olivia. She says, "Mr. Olivia, I am at the hospital. I will meet with your daughter. Thank you for inviting me to asses the child." Mr. Olivia says, "Oh thank you, Mrs. Grainger. I just hope she has not become an Obscrurial. Daisy told me that the poor child's seizures shook the room and flickered the lights. I, say, she could be a witch. However, I know that in the East, they have less witches and wizards."

"I shall keep that in mind. I am taking the lift now and I shall return the call once we figure out her conditions. I have got to go."

Cua responds to her grandchild, "Mi ntxhais, nam tsheej ua hauj lwm. Ib plag nua nws maam le lug os. My dear child, she is still at work. She will be here soon." A knock at the door abruptly turns the attention of the two. Nurse Daisy Olivia appears at the door, "Hello, Mrs. Lyfoung and Katherine, I have a guest hear who can probably tell you more about what has happened. She is neurosurgeon and would like to evaluate Katherine."

Her grandmother answers with "I know what is going on with my grandchild. In the Hmong culture, her soul is lost and has been granted a gift."

Mrs. Grainger-Weasley replies with "I wonder what gift do you speak of when her soul is said to be lost. I am Hermione Grainger-Weasley, a neurosurgeon." She looks at the room to see a ritual set-up of paper with reds and golds marked and incense blowing on a table. The incense sits on rice and with on egg beside it. She recalls what Daisy told her about the family. According to Daisy, the grandmother claims to be a "shaman" in their Hmong culture and did a ritual at the hospital to return Katherine's soul. Mrs. Grainger checks for an Obscurus, but she does not see any in the room. She speaks calmly to Katherine. Suddenly, Katherine's eyes turn white again. Her small body shivers on the hospital bed. Nurse Daisy walks up to Katherine examines for her vitals. The screen flickers and the lights turn off and on.

Samantha Lyfoung, Katherine's mother, walks into the room and speaks to her mother-in-law, "Mom, what is going on?" She walks up to her daughter whose body uncontrollable moves on the hospital bed. "Oh my baby!" She cries in distress. Mrs. Grainger calms Samantha down and says, "Katherine shall be fine. I am a neurosurgeon, here to evaluate Katherine. I have something I need to speak to you about. I am wondering if you would have some time to speak with me."

Katherine returns with her brown eyes. Daisy checks on her. Her mother and grandmother rushes to her side.

Moments later, Samantha and Mrs. Grainger sits in the hospital lobby. Mrs. Grainger says, "I am wondering if your culture understands that there is another world." Samantha replies with "what do you mean another world? My mother-in-law is a shaman and they believe in connecting with a spirit world. I did grow up with Shamans in my family. They helped with healing people through their deep connection with the spirits."

"I believe that Katherine has special abilities and may need an environment to help her control them."

"Well, my mother-in-law believes Katherine has been chosen to become a shaman. Given all that I have seen in my community, I have never seen the environment impacted by a shaman's illness."

"What is a shaman's illness?"

"It is how people chose to become Shamans in our community."

"How do people become train to become shamans?"

"Other shamans in the community would teach new shamans. Shamans' sole responsibility is to treat non-shamans. It seems like a curse when every shaman has a sickness if they stop practicing. I agree with my mother-in-law, but with Katherine's age, I think it will be difficult for her to manage school and make friends."

"I am curious. I wondering if shamans are another word for witches and wizards in your culture. Well, many witches and wizards would rather not care for the non-magical world."

"I am not sure. I do know that supernatural looks different in many communities."

"If you say so, I am wondering if you would like Katherine to attend a special school, named Hogwarts for witches and wizards. It is boarding school where Katherine would not be home much."

"I heard about that from Daisy. I will think about it."

"Here is my contact information. Please call me if you would like to discuss more about it."


	2. Chapter 2, Part 1

Chapter 2 The Split Between Two Worlds

Part 1

As the sun arises, a robin with red feathers surrounding it's head like the hood of a robe chirps. Then, it picks at the pot of Pu's medicinal plants. Pu opens the window to her porch. Cold morning wind swooshes through the bottom of the window. The robin flutters its wings and soars through the Kensington neighborhood. She tells it, "ntuj ne ntuj tsis muaj mos nuav rau koj os. Thu ni thu, there's no food for you here. Fly to somewhere with worms."

She slowly walks over to her granddaughter and daughter-in-law's bedroom, turning off the alarm on Samantha's phone. Samantha jumps out of bed as Katherine continues to snooze. Pu yells sarcastically, "Rise and shine! The sun is frying your behinds!" She continues in a calm voice with "I have breakfast ready. I heated the rice porridge for Katherine and boiled chicken for all of us."

"Yes, mom," replies Samantha, walking slowly to the bathroom. She stops and turns around to her mother-in-law, "by the way, I will be away next week for a conference for my job. Do you think you will be ok with Katherine?"

Pu chuckles and says, "who do you think I am? I raised all my ten children while your father-in-law traveled to Laos all the time."

"I am just worried that you both will feel lonely. Well, you have only moved here not too long ago. This is the first time I will be away for days."

"We will be fine. You know, when I was in the Thai Refugee Camps, I was pregnant with Chue Feng and had to take care of the other two by myself. I took care of my children alone three times. One of those times, when your father-in-law joined the CIA. The other times, he was off talking to other women."

"Father-in-law was such a womanizer! Mom, I miss Chue Feng so much. He was a great husband. Thank you for taking care of us."

"If Chue Feng was alive, he would never let a day where you would shed any tears. He was so different from your father-in-law. You should get married again. I can do only what I can. I can't speak English well. You went to graduate school and got a great job here. Moving to London from America. I am proud of you. But you need to find someone who will love you."

"Oh, mom! You are good at so much more than English. You are the number one chef! This broth is so good!"

Pu laughs and says, "go get ready for your day! Guys don't like women who don't take care of themselves first."

"Oh yeah. Thanks, mom!" She rushes to the washroom.

"Yes, I miss Chue Feng that it breaks my heart to see you two live away from everyone in this foreign land," whispers Pu as she re-heats the plate of boiled chicken breast meat with a touch of salt, black pepper, slices of cilantro and green onions.

As Samantha returns to the small wooden dining table in a cramped kitchen, Pu continues with, "you did not answer my question. Have you met someone yet?"

"No, mom. I work too much. I probably won't get married until I'm retired from the World Refugee Fund."

"Maybe if you date a guy at your workplace."

"They are too young for me," laughs Samantha. "Besides I would not be able to have you as my mother-in-law. And you would return to the US to live with Sister-in-law and Shawn."

"I don't want that too."

"Sister-in-law and Shawn are not mean."

"They are not. Though, I can't stand Shawn's love for roosters. I may be a shaman, but I can't live with roosters. I do not know how my daughter-in-law deals with his obsession. I also can't leave you two while Katherine needs to develop her shaman abilities."

"It would be easier for Katherine if she lived back home in Sacramento, but I can't face my mother and father. They blame me for the bad luck they think I have."

"Mi ntxhais, my child, I know you are a great woman. It hurts that we lost Chue Feng, but when he passed, it has nothing to do with you."

"It could be the curse that our two clans have: the Thao Clan and Lyfoung Clans."

"No, curse. It is just the way of life. We lose, but never forget the love they left behind."

Samantha answers with, "of course. You are more forward thinking than me! Mom, I need to catch my bus. When Katherine wakes up, make sure she finishes her homework today before her weekend vacation is over."

Samantha takes the bus to the Bower. As she sits on the bus, she stares blankly into the sky. She thinks of ten years ago when she was finishing up her last year of undergraduate studies at the University of Oklahoma and found out about her acceptance to the University of Cambridge. Memories of the day Chue Feng passed from a car accident come back. Memories of her finding out she was pregnant with Katherine, during his funeral. The windpipes from the qeej instrument move. An orange cat appears on her feet. She grabs the cat and says, "whose cat are you? And what are you doing on this bus?" The woman with lots of curls turns around and says, "Hello, Samantha! It looks like you have met Crookshanks."

Samantha smiles and hands Crookshanks to Hermione, "it's beautiful." Hermione answers with, "thanks! Where are you headed to?"

"I am off to work. I work as the Director of Operations for the World Refugee Fund in London."

"Would you have some time to chat? I can walk with you to your workplace."

Hermione and Samantha arrive at the bus stop to the Bower. Samantha starts with, "are you here for my answer about Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am surprised you've remembered."

"I did. I was meaning to call you, but…"

"I understand. I am curious to know what made you decide."

"Well, in order for Katherine to become a shaman, she needs the Hmong community to seek her abilities. Her sickness gets worse each time. I think she would benefit from being around other people who have abilities that are different from the world."

"Alright, a letter from Hogwarts shall arrive before Katherine turns eleven. I will send Al Potter, a young wizard to help her prepare for school. I have got to go now. It was nice speaking with you."

Hermione disappears with Crookshanks.

"But...wait! I have more questions." Samantha is shook at what she has just seen.

Meanwhile at the small apartment residence of the Lyfoungs, Katherine finishes her breakfast and homework. Pu grabs her wooden box and opens it on the coffee table in the living room. Katherine rushes over, "Grandma, what is that?" Pu replies with, "it's tools shamans use. And I want to teach you about each item."

Katherine goes, "why do Hmong people do weird things?"

Before Pu could answer Katherine's question, there was a knock at the door. Jessica Mapleton stands in front of the door, holding her dolls and yells, "hey! Katherine!" Pu opens the door for Jessica, who stares at Pu for the first time. Jessica becomes shy as she twirls her dark hair. Her bright blue eyes look straight at Pu. And she says, "my dad is in the apartment. Katherine told me before the weekend that she wanted to play."

Katherine switfly walks next to her grandmother, "Pu, can I?" with sweet brown eyes.

Pu responds with a slow pause, "...Yes. But only for one hour."

"Katherine follows Jessica as they walk down the stairs to the first floor. Mr. Mapleton greets Katherine with a smile and says, "welcome to the Mapleton house, my fellow American!"

Katherine says firmly, "I am not American. I am British."

Mr. Mapleton's clear brown eyes lifts, "O..K… You girls have some fun!"

The young girls play with Jessica's dolls as she shows her friend, all the clothing collection she has for her dolls. Mark Mapleton, Jessica's teenage brother stares at the girls from afar. And he says, "Jessica, why are you playing an chinese girl?"

"Shut up, Mark! She is not Chinese. She is Mon? Katherine, you are Mon? Right?"

Katherine nods as she feels a shiver through her skin. For the first time, she does not understand why he said that without even greeting himself. Katherine starts to cry and burst into tears.

"Same thing. Why is she crying? You know Dad was born in China, right?"

"Go away, Mark!" yells Jessica. She turns to Katherine and says, "I'm sorry, Kathy. Marco Polo never knows when to be quiet."

"I want to go home," says Katherine as tears uncontrollably fall.

"Yeah, go back to China!" mocks Mark.

Mrs. Mapleton and Mr. Mapleton are in their offices. Mark continues with more hurtful words:

"Jess, out of all the friends you could make. As your big bro, why don't make friends with the locals? I heard those people eat dogs. Where did you find this little adopted kid?"

Katherine stares at him with disdain. As he continues babbling on and on, his mouth expands and his Euro-Asian eyes are pulled from the corners to the temples of his forehead.

Jess looks surprised and says, "Mark! What's going on?"

"I don't know?! Wha wha wa" shirks Mark. Katherine frightens herself and rushes out of the apartment to her home.

When she enters her apartment unit, her tears begin to fall again and she wails all the pent up emotions. Pu embraces Katherine and asks, "dear child, what happened?"

Katherine does not answer her and just cries as she holds onto her grandmother. Pu calmly says, "dear, it's okay. I am here. I should have not let you go."

"No...hh...pu. Hhh. hhh. Jess is nice. She hhh has a hhh brother who hh is mean."

Her grandmother asks, "what did he do to you? Let me go beat him up! These children have no parents to discipline them!?"

"Nooo. hhh hhh. I turned him into a weird face." She looks at her grandma with fear.

Pu laughs out loud and answers with

"Well, good for him. I had a niece who would stick her tongue at my elderly mom all the time. Your great-grandma told her, if you don't stop sticking your tongue out at your elder then someday your face will permanently look like that. Now, your Aunt Joua has one side of her face sagging."

Katherine laughs and sobbs. She wipes her face with her hand and hugs her grandmother tightly.

During that night, Katherine stares at the ceiling of her bedroom as her mother snores beside her. She imagines her father like how he looks like in the photos of him. His chocolate eyes. His high cheek bones. His small nose. His smile that is similar to Pu. She moves her mom, "Mommy!" Her mother mumbles and Katherine nudges her mom more, "mommy!" Samantha answers with a yawn, "what, my baby?"

Katherine asks "do you ever dream of Father?"

"Yes" says Samantha.

"How does he sound like?"

"He sounds like Uncle Thomas and Grandma."

"He he he. He must sound like Joonyoung Min from the drama: Love Everlast."

"You're silly! Now go to sleep."

Katherine inhales in and out then asks, "will I ever dream of him?"

"Yeah. He is always watching over us."

"What will did he do in your dreams?"

"Your dad talks to me while I sit next to him in our old house in America."

"What does he talk about?"

Samantha yawns and says, "little girl, go to sleep. You have school tomorrow and I have work."

Katherine responds with "I do not want to go to school anymore."

"You will. Next year you will go to a great school. Now sleep!"


End file.
